


Long Lost Malfoy Son

by MajorJasperWhitlock2021



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorJasperWhitlock2021/pseuds/MajorJasperWhitlock2021
Summary: Harry is 11 years old and the Malfoy Family comes to his Uncle House and they Find out that Harry Is not Harry James Potter but Harrison Narcissa Wolf Malfoy twin brother of Draco





	1. The Truth of Harry Potter

Harry POV  
Hi my name is Harry James Potter and I am 10 years old, but I will be turning 11 in 30 seconds. I looked at my clock and started counting down…..10…9…8…...7 ...6…5…..4 ...3 ...2...1. As soon as it hit midnight there was a knock at the door and I heard my uncle get up and walk down the stairs complaining saying  
“Who the hell comes at Midnight?” I heard him open the door and the person on the other side say  
“Hello sir My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco and his Friend Fred and George Pleves. We are here to take Mr. Potter out of your hair.” My Uncle then said  
“There is no Potter here” Lucius growled and said  
“Yes there is now go get him or else” Then my uncle came to the door of my room and opened the door and said  
“Get out Freak and grab your stuff your never coming back into my home again.” I nod and tried to get up but when I did and Fell back on the floor and hissed in pain. A woman appeared behind my uncle and saw my back that had old and new whipping marks on it. she gasped and growled and slammed Vernon against the wall. That is when a man walked into view and saw me and he whipped out a stick and my uncle got scared as 3 Boys came over to me and the tallest boy picked me up and said  
“Hello, Little one.” I looked at him and felt safe and snuggled into his chest. Then I felt like I was going through a tube and I looked up and saw that we were in a hospital. I whimpered and felt Jane and James, My pet Snake, they came up to my face and said  
“It'ssssss ok Harry they will help you.” Fred gasped as I said  
“But I am ssssscared Jamesssss” George smiled and said  
“He is like our other lover” then Narcissa came over and took me out of Fred’s arms and set me down on a chair and got down to my level and looked at me and said  
“Harry I am going to ask you a couple of questions and if you don't want to say it out loud you can you can just nod ok?” I nod and she said  
“ok first did your uncle ever hurt you?” I nod.  
“Ok Did your uncle ever physical?” I nod again.  
“Ok Did He hurt you mentally?” I nod yet again.  
“Ok Final question Did he ever touch you in your privates or made you touch his privates?” I started to cry and nod when I heard a Male that was not Fred George Draco or Lucius say  
“I am going to kill those Muggles.” I looked up and to see a man that I saw the man looked like the one in my dreams name Tom he would comfort me after my uncle beat me. I whispered  
“Tom?” He looked at me and smiled and walked over and touched the side of my face and said  
“Yes, it is my little love.” I smiled and snuggled into his hand. He picked me up and carried me like I was a child and I snuggled my head into his neck. He walked up to the desk and said  
“I would like to see the head Healer and Poison person for this hospital now please.” The person at the desk said  
“May I ask who is asking.” He said  
“Tom James Slytherin.” She nods and we went to sit down when someone said  
“Tom we will see you now.” He walked over to the Healer with Fred George Draco Narcissa and Lucius. We went into a big room and Tom set me down on a table and stood next to me and a female walked up to me and said.  
“Hello little one My name is Nessie and this is my Grandfather and the top healer Carlisle and our top Potion person Snape. Carlisle is going to do a few tests on you to see if there is anything wrong” I nod and he waves his stick over me and a paper appeared and it was at least 4 feet long. He read over it and Nessie said  
“The paper tells him your past and present injuries and spells and potions that were used or are in your….” She was interrupted when Mr.Carlisle said  
“Ummm Lucius Narcissa it seems we have a surprising outcome of all of this.” He passed them the parchment and they read the first few lines and gasped and looked at me. Jane and James slithered down and went on the shoulders of Lucius and Narcissa and they said  
“Harry you are not a potter you name is Harrison Narcissa Wolf Malfoy you are the long lost Malfoy Twin” My eyes wide and I said to my snakes  
“How?” they said,  
“You were kidnapped by a man named Albus Dumbledore.” I gasped again and felt my eyes roll back as I passed out. The last thing I heard was “Harrison.”  
Narcissa POV  
I was watching Carlisle do tests on Harry when the paper of his past and present appeared and Carlisle looked at Harry and then turned to us and said  
“Ummm Lucius Narcissa it seems we have a surprising outcome of all of this” He gave us the parchment and we read over it.  
Birth Certificate of Harry James Potter  
Real Name: Harrison Narcissa Wolf Malfoy  
Mother: Narcissa Malfoy Nèe Black  
Adopted Mother: Lily J. Potter Nèe Evans  
Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Adopted Father: James Potter  
Twin Brother: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Creature inheritance: Kitsunè  
Mate(s): Tom Mavols Riddle, Fredrick Plebes Weasley, George Greott Weasley, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Unknown Black  
After I read that I gasped and looked at Hades and then the 2 snakes slithered up mine and Lucius legs. They started hissing and then we heard Hades gasp and then he hissed back. They responded and he gasped again and passed out. I yelled  
“Harrison.” I ran over to him as he started to have what looks like a seizure but Nessie grabbed me and said  
“It is not safe yet” I looked at her like she was crazy and said 

“He is my son what do you mean it is not safe for me.” She looked over at Dr. Carlisle and he looked at her and nodded. She then starts to say  
“Because he is going through an early Creature inheritance.” I stopped struggling and when over to Lucius's arms as our other son collapsed and He started to go through his Creature Inheritance too. 


	2. Harrison's Mates Vs. Molly Arthur Ron and Ginny

Fred POV  
Our little mate Harrison is going through his inherence and Cissy asked me and George to keep watch in front of the room's door. We were keeping watch listening to what was happening in the room and Tom was down at the cafeteria getting us some food since we have no eaten since 5 this morning. When we heard a voice we didn't want to hear and it said to the lady at the front desk "Hi my name is Molly Weasley I am here to see my godson Harry James Potter and my sons Fredrick and George Weasley." I growled which caught the attention of our younger siblings, Ron and Ginny. Ron said "Mum they are right there" She looked over in mine and George direction as I sent a mental message to Tom to hurry up and get up here. I heard George growl beside me as Molly started yelling saying "FREDRICK WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE GROWL AT ME AGIAN AND WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE AND NOT AT HOME WHEN YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME IN YOUR ROOM" I looked at her and said "Leave now or else" She looked at me and smacked me across the face and dad punched me in the face. I heard my nose break and I fell to the ground as Ron and Ginny attacked George and he fell to the ground clutching his face and then I heard not one but 5 people growl at her as George tried to help me get my nose to stop bleeding. I looked at who growled only to find our brothers Tom and another person that was our other mate. Molly Screamed "BILLUS CHARLIES PERICES GET OUT OF MY WAY SO IT CAN TAKE MY GODSON HOME WHERE HE BELONGS NOW" Tom growled at her and went to lounge at her but he was stopped by our other mate as he hugged tom from behind. He whispered in Tom's ear "Shhh it's ok love go check over Fred makes her he is not hurt too bad along with George and the boys and I will deal with them." Tom nods and the man let go of him and tom bent down and checked on George first and found bruises on his face and 4 broken ribs. He then looked over at me and saw that I had a broken nose, a black eye, a busted lip and a bruise on my cheek. He said rather loud "I need 2 healers now." 7 people came running 2 of them came over to us and started to wrap or heal mine and George sores and the other 5 people were trying to stop the fistfight that was happening between Molly Arthur and our mate and the one between our older brothers and our stepsiblings. Tom growled and yell "BLACK BILL CHARLIE KNOCK IT OFF NOW AND EITHER GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH GRED AND FORGE I mean Fred and George NOW." I looked up and saw that our mate Black had his hand around Molly's hair and one around Arthur's throat. Bill had Ron up against the wall chocking him the same with charlie and ginny but she was pined by charlie's foot on the ground. They all dropped them. Bill and Charlie took our spot guarding Harrison and Draco's room and Black came with Tom George and me to the next room and 20 minutes later we were all back in the hall where Aurors waiting for them and one of them saw them step out and said to them "you 4 along with you 2 are coming with us for the assault of a minor and assault." I growled and said "No" and the Auror looked at me and said "and why not" Bill then said "Because we were protecting our selves after they attack our mates/brothers" He pointed at George and I as the healer that healed us came out of the room and said "Fred, you need to take this potion for 3 weeks or until your lip heals and George take this potion for 1 month or until your ribs heal properly." he spotted the Aurors and said "that family needs to be taken to Azkaban for neglect and assault of minors." An Auror then said "what were the injuries today to these gentlemen" Healer James said "Fred here had a Broken nose and right check bone, 2 black eyes and a busted lip" He had placed his hand on my shoulder when he introduced me and then moved his hand to George's shoulder and counted "George here had 4 broken rib 7 bones in his arms and legs broken or sprained and had a lot of bruising all over." The Aurors nod and all evaporated away. Healer James nods and said, "Ok boys I think you can go back into your younger mates room now they are just waking up from there transformations." He opened Harry and Draco's room to find.........


End file.
